Duo Umma EXO - GOTIX
by MyJonggie
Summary: Ketika bosan saat memasak menghampiri duo umma exo. Mencari sesuatu yang menyenangkan. GoTix mungkin pilihan yang tepat untuk dou umma ini menghilangkan kebosanan. Tapi tak sadarkah mereka, 2 orang sedang meneteskan air liur di samping kulkas melihat apa yang duo umma itu lakukan. nyerempet M.


Title : Duo Umma EXO – GOTIX

Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo (D.O) , Zhang Yixing (Lay)

Pair : KaiDO & SuLay

Genre : Humor (tapi ngga lucu)

Rate : Unknow #digamapar… kayanya M, tapi ngga terlalu juga deh

Disclaimer : Cast bukan punya aku. Tapi cerita murni punya aku

Summary : Ketika bosan saat memasak menghampiri duo umma exo. Mencari sesuatu yang menyenangkan. GoTix mungkin pilihan yang tepat untuk dou umma ini menghilangkan kebosanan. Tapi tak sadarkah mereka, 2 orang sedang meneteskan air liur di samping kulkas melihat apa yang duo umma itu lakukan.

Cuap-cuap : Hollaaaa~~ jongie bawa ff humor yang ngga ada lucu-lucunya ini. Moga suka. Langsung aja. Cekidot!

.

.

.

Dorm EXO

Di dapur. Terlihat 2 orang namja cantik sedang bergelut dengan dunia dapurnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Do Kyungsoo yang memiliki stage name D.O dan Zhang Yixing namja Changsa berstage name Lay. Mereka berdua sedang melakukan kegiatan rutin setiap paginya. Apa lagi kalau bukan memasak. Namun ada yang beda hari ini. Biasanya meraka berdua akan sangat bersemangat untuk memasak. Tapi entahlah, hari ini merka merasa… eumm.. mungkin sedikit bosan. Ya, mereka merasa bosan memasak hari ini. Entah karena apa. Mereka tak tau dan author pun tak tau.

"haaah~ aku bosan" eluh D.O sambil mengaduk-aduk supnya.

"ne, aku juga" kata Lay sambil memotong wortel lalu memasukkan kedalam sup yang sedang D.O aduk.

"Lay hyung kalau kau sedang bosan biasanya apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya D.O pada Lay. Lay tampak berfikir.

"euumm… menari" jawab Lay. Memang biasanya dia kalau bosan dia akan menyibukkan diri dengan menari. Maklum lah dance machine.

D.O berfikir. Biasanya dia jika sedang bosan akan menyanyi dengan suara tinggi. Tapi itu tidak mungkin ia lakukan sekarang. Karena bisa mengganggu yang lain yang sedang tidur.

TTINNG

Ada bola lampu pilip lima watt kaya yang ada dikamar author muncul di atas kepala D.O. di rogohnya saku celananya.

"kau sedang apa?" tanya Lay bingung melihat D.O sedang merogoh saku celana dengan semangatnya.

"mencari handphone" jawab D.O, setelah ditemukannya benda tersebut. Segera di bukanya internet Youtube.

"nah dapat" kata D.O.

"dapat apa?" Lay semakin bingung akan kelakuan bandmate-nya ini.

"liat aja nih" kata D.O seraya memberikan handphonenya pada Lay.

Mata Lay terbelalak tak percaya akan tontonan yang ia lihat sekarang. Sedangkan D.O hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi Lay yang menyerupai dirinya O_O

"D.O kau dapat tontonan seperti ini dari mana?" tanya Lay.

"kemarin lusa. Saat aku sedang mengonta-ganti chanel TV. Eh , nemu chanel TV Indonesia. Ternyata itu acara musik jadi aku tonton deh (walau ngga ngerti arti bahasanya). Salah satu yang aku tonton yang itu. Menurutku bikin mata nge-jreng gimana gitu" jelas D.O panjang x lebar x tinggi liang kubur.

"eotteokhae? Hyung bisa tidak?" tanya D.O pada Lay.

Lay terlihat berfikir.

"baiklah akan kucoba" kata Lay.

Lay mulai mengambil posisi badan agak di bungkukkan, tangan sebelah kanan maju kedepan sejajar dengan pinggul, jari seperti menunjukkan angka 1, dan…. Bagian pantat di goyangkan layaknya itik.

"ahahahahaha… kau lucu sekali hyung" tawa D.o.

"ya! Jangan menertawakanku. Memangnya kau bisa?" kesal Lay.

"tentu, aku setiap mandi selalu mempraktekkannya" kata D.o yakin.

"Coba" kata Lay dengan nada Sedikit menantang.

D.o mulai melakukan sama seperti yang dilakuakn Lay tadi, namun D.o terlihat sedikit Lincah di banding Lay. (A: yaiyalah , udah sering latian | D.O : truuss.. masbuloh gitu)

"uwow wow.. kau terlihat sexy D.o-ah, oh ya. Nama jogetan ini apa?" kata Lay

"hahaha.. aku memang sexy dari dulu. GoTix" ujar D.o dengan pedenya.

"ayo lakukan bersama" ajak D.o.

"ayo" jawab Lay.

Dan kini duo umma itu sedang Gotix dengan sensualnya.

_Satu Jam Saja___

_Satu Jam Saja ...__  
__Aku Sayang Jantungku Deg Degan__  
__Waktu Kamu Peluk Diriku__  
__Aku Sayang Badanku Gemeteran__  
__Waktu Kamu Kecup Keningku___

_Satu Jam Saja Bercumbu Denganmu__  
__Satu Jam Saja Ku dimanjakanmu__  
__Satu Jam Saja Ku bercumbu Rayu__  
__Satu Jam Saja Bercinta Denganmu___

_Aku Disentuhnya, Aku dibuainya__  
__Aku Diciumnya, Aku dipeluknya__  
__Aku Dicumbunya, Aku Dirayunya__  
__Satu Jam saja ohh Mesrasnya___

_Aku Sayang Jantungku Deg Degan__  
__Waktu Kamu Peluk Diriku__  
__Aku Sayang Badanku Gemeteran__  
__Waktu Kamu Kecup Keningku___

_Satu Jam Saja Bercumbu Denganmu__  
__Satu Jam Saja Ku dimanjakanmu__  
__Satu Jam Saja Ku bercumbu Rayu__  
__Satu Jam Saja Bercinta Denganmu___

_Aku Disentuhnya, Aku dibuainya__  
__Aku Diciumnya, Aku dipeluknya__  
__Aku Dicumbunya, Aku Dirayunya__  
__Satu Jam saja ohh Mesrasnya__  
__Satu Jam Saja___

_Aku Sayang Jantungku Deg Degan__  
__Waktu Kamu Peluk Diriku__  
__Aku Sayang Badanku Gemeteran__  
__Waktu Kamu Kecup Keningku___

_Satu Jam Saja Bercumbu Denganmu__  
__Satu Jam Saja Ku dimanjakanmu__  
__Satu Jam Saja Ku bercumbu Rayu__  
__Satu Jam Saja Bercinta Denganmu___

_Aku Disentuhnya, Aku dibuainya__  
__Aku Diciumnya, Aku dipeluknya__  
__Aku Dicumbunya, Aku Dirayunya__  
__Satu Jam saja ohh Mesrasnya__  
__Satu Jam Saja___

_Satu Jam Saja__  
__Satu Jam Saja_

"ahahaha… kurasa aku tidak merasa bosan lagi. Ayo masak laagi" ajak Lay. Di jawab anggukan oleh D.o.

Tanpa Lay dan D.O sadari ada dua orang namja yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kegiatan mereka di samping kulkas dengan mulut terbuka dan meneteskan air liur hingga lantai dibawah mereka jadi licin oleh liur mereka yang terus menetes.

FLASHBACK

Kai bangun dari tidurnya. Dilihatnya kasur di sampingnya kosong. 'pasti sedang di dapur' gumam kai.

Kai lalu berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur.

"hey Kkkamjong tumben sekali bangun pagi?" tanya seorang namja yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"aniyo Suho hyung. Hanya ingin bangun saja" jawab Kai pada Suho.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya suho.

"kedapur"

"oh, kukira kau mau kekamar mandi. Soalnya aku mau kekamar mandi" kata suho sedikit OCC, lalu ngacir kekamar mandi.

Kai lalu melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda karna basa-basi pagi uri leader EXO-K tadi. Saat sampai didapur dilihatnya sang kekasih bersama Lay. Hendak di panggilnya mereka berdua, tapi ia urungkan saat melihat Lay sedang menggerak gerakkan pinggulnya lalu D.O tertawa tawa. Jadi ia memilih bersembunyi disamping kulkas. Diintipnya lagi D.o dan Lay. Dan sekarang mata Kai terbelalak, susah ia teguk liurnya. Apa yang dilihatnya sekarang membuatnya horny. Bagaimana tidak , kini D.O sedang melakukan seperti apa yang dilakukan Lay tadi.

"ya. Kkamjong kau sedang apa?" tanya Suho bingung melihat Kai berjongkok di samping kulkas.

"ssttt… diam, lihat, dan nikmati ini" kata Kai dengan seringai. Suho menurut dan ikut berjongkok dengan Kai. Mata Suho terbuka lebar saat melihat Lay dan D.O berjoget dengan sensual dan… err… erotis.

"_ahahaha… kurasa aku _tidak_ merasa bosan lagi. Ayo masak lagi"_

"ehemm" dehem Kai keluar dari persembunyiannya bersama dengan Suho.

Lay dan D.o tercekat kaget melihat seme masing-masing.

'mati. Kalau mereka melihat yang tadi' bating D.O dan Lay.

Kai memeluk D.o lalu berbisik di telinga D.o.

"hyung aku ingin" kata Kai sambil sesekali meniup telinga D.o. D.O yang mengerti maksud dari kata 'ingin' itu tak bisa berkata apa-apa. "satu jam saja" kata Kai langsung menggendong D.O ala bridal.

"Yaa!" protes D.O memukul mukul bahu Kai.

Kini tersisa Lay dan Suho.

"Xinggie" panggil Suho.

"N-Ne" jawab Lay agak terbata.

"buatkan aku kopi" pinta Suho.

"ne"

Saat lay sedang memasukkan gula tiba-tiba sepasang lengan –yang ia yakini milik Suho- memeluk pinggangnya.

"S-suho gege, AAHH~" desah Lay saat Suho mulai menciumi leher sampingnya. Suho lalu membalih tubuh Lay hingga behadapan dengannya.

"Eummpphh" erang Lay saat Suho menyambar bibirnya. Lay reflek mengalungkan tangannya keleher Suho.

KLIK

Suho mematikan kompor yang masih menyala itu. Lalu menganggkat kedua kaki Lay kepinggangnya. Lalu berjalan membawa Lay kekamar mandi.

END

Review ne^^


End file.
